psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Optometrists
Optometrists are medical personnel who practice the paraprofessional science of optometry ----- See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Han, M. H. E. (2007). The role of the neuro-rehabilitation optometrist. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Stiles, S., & Knox, R. (2006). Medical Issues, Treatments, and Professionals. Bethesda, MD: Woodbine House. Papers *Bennett, C. (1987). The special educator and the optometrist: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 58(1) Jan 1987, 24-27. *Bonilla-Warford, N., & Allison, C. (2004). A review of the efficacy of oculomotor vision therapy in improving reading skills: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 35(2) Sum 2004, 108-115. *Cohen, A. H., & Rein, L. D. (1992). The effect of head trauma on the visual system: The doctor of optometry as a member of the rehabilitation team: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 63(8) Aug 1992, 530-536. *Cook, D. L. (2006). Review of Visual Development, Diagnosis, and Treatment of the Pediatric Patient: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 17(5) 2006, 121-122. *Davis, D. Z. (1981). The effect of person-environment interaction on anxiety, depression, and subjective distress of optometry students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Foster, G. E. (2004). The Value of The Pen: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 15(2) 2004, 30. *Freeman, P. B. (1978). Developmental problem, doctor, what do you mean? : Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 49(11) Nov 1978, 1289-1291. *Geruschat, D. R. (1986). Attitudes of optometry students toward the disabled and the visually impaired: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Getman, G. N. (1983). About handwriting: Academic Therapy Vol 19(2) Nov 1983, 139-146. *Gikalov, A. A., Baer, D. M., & Hannah, G. T. (1997). The effects of work task manipulation and scheduling on patient load, revenue, eyewear turnover, and utilization of staff and doctor time: Journal of Organizational Behavior Management Vol 17(1) 1997, 3-35. *Greenburg, R. M. (1991). A plan for involvement: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 22(2) Jun 1991, 16-18. *Groffman, S. (1994). Can optometrists prevent suicide? : Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 25(1) Spr 1994, 1-3. *Groffman, S. (2003). Perceptual testing--Where are you going? : Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 34(2) Sum 2003, 57-60. *Gross, L. J. (1994). Interrater reliability reconsidered: Evaluation & the Health Professions Vol 17(4) Dec 1994, 465-484. *Harris, P., & Gormley, L. (2007). Changes In Scores on the COVD Quality Of Life Assessment before & after Vision Therapy: A Multi-office Study: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 18(2) 2007, 43-47. *Hilber, D. J., Whitwell, K. J., Krumholz, D. M., & Pace, C. A. (2000). The effect of continuous quality improvement on compliance with clinical practice guidelines in an optometric clinic: A retrospective review: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 71(2) Feb 2000, 83-90. *Howard, L., & Ehrlich, D. P. (1998). Communication skills for optometrists: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 18(Suppl 1) Mar 1998, S14-S20. *Kaplan, S. (1998). The importance of the therapeutic alliance: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 69(10) Oct 1998, 637-642. *Klein, S. D., & Klein, R. E. (1987). Delivering bad news: The most challenging task in patient education: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 58(8) Aug 1987, 660-663. *Koetting, J. F. (1976). The use of drugs for behavior modification as it relates to the practice of optometry: I: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 47(10) Oct 1976, 1310-1316. *Kraskin, R. A. (2003). The Use & Misuse of Language: Centering & Identification: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 14(4) Aug 2003, 87-93. *Lash, S. C., Prendiville, C. P., Samson, A., Lewis, K., Munneke, R., & Parkin, B. T. (2006). Optometrist referrals for cataract and 'Action on Cataracts' guidelines: Are optometrists following them and are they effective? : Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 26(5) Sep 2006, 464-467. *Latham, K. (1998). Who uses contrast sensitivity in optometric practice? : Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 18(Suppl 1) Mar 1998, s2-s13. *Lecoq, T. D. (2004). Review of Visual Fitness: 7 Minutes to Better Eyesight and Beyond: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 15(5) Oct 2004, 129-130. *Lyle, W. M., & Page, C. (1975). Possible adverse effects from local anesthetics and the treatment of these reactions: American Journal of Optometry & Physiological Optics Vol 52(11) Nov 1975, 736-744. *Maino, D. M., & Block, S. (1994). Diagnosis and management of special populations: The role of the developmental optometrist: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 25(4) Win 1994, 219-221. *Maples, W. C. (2007). 75 years of progress: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 18(5) 2007, 114. *Moser, H. R., & Nelson, W. E. (1998). How consumers view advertising by optometrists: Social Science Journal Vol 35(3) 1998, 445-453. *Moss, G. L. (2000). The performance appraisal process: Optometry: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 71(12) Dec 2000, 796-799. *Naegels, G. (2003). Models Used To Treat and Remediate Learning Disabilities in Belgium and the Netherlands and Their Relation to Behavioral Optometry: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 14(3) Jun 2003, 65-70. *No authorship, i. (2004). The two faces of ophthalmology: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 15(5) Oct 2004, 114. *No authorship, i. (2007). In memoriam: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 18(4) 2007, 110. *Patrick, G. L., Saudargas, R. A., & Wiberley, J. A. (1980). The role of the school psychologist in the private practice of the developmental optometrist: Psychology in the Schools Vol 17(1) Jan 1980, 87-89. *Pullman, D. (1996). Role conflict and conflict of interest: A professional practice dilemma: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 67(2) Feb 1996, 98-108. *Shipp, M. D., Houston, G., & Shook, Y. T. (1990). The effect of size on paired "C/D" estimations: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 61(1) Jan 1990, 50-56. *Siegel, S. L. (1980). An analysis of students' semantic space: Implications for admission in optometry school: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Smith, S. K. (1988). Child abuse and neglect: A diagnostic guide for the optometrist: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 59(10) Oct 1988, 760-765. *Solan, H. A., & Ciner, E. B. (1989). Visual perception and learning: Issues and answers: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 60(6) Jun 1989, 457-460. *Steele, G. T. (2003). Guest Editorial: I Was Part of a Great Team: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 14(3) Jun 2003, 59. *Suchoff, I. B. (2003). Editorial: A Question of Language: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 14(4) Aug 2003, 86. *Suchoff, I. B. (2003). Exceeding expectations: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 14(5) 2003, 114. *Suchoff, I. B. (2003). Progressive Myopia & Esophoria The Right Thing to Do: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 14(2) Apr 2003, 30-45. *Suchoff, I. B. (2005). The Admiral: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 16(2) Apr 2005, 30. *Suchoff, I. B. (2006). Alive, but not Kicking: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 17(5) 2006, 114,119. *Tannen, B. M. (2005). Review of 201 Secrets of a High-Performance Optometric Practice: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 16(3) Jun 2005, 73. *Tiffany, D. V. (1986). Optometric expert testimony: Foundation for the horizontal gaze nystagmus test: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 57(9) Sep 1986, 705-708. *Wallis, N. E. (1992). What are the appropriate skills and knowledge required for the entry-level practice of optometry? : Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 63(11) Nov 1992, 770-774. *Williams, R. A. (2003). BABO & OEP Merge: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 14(1) Feb 2003, 11-14. *Wood, T. E. (1987). Communicating with hearing-impaired patients: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 58(1) Jan 1987, 62-65. *Wright, M. R. (2006). Utilizing personality identification to provide better patient care: Optometry and Vision Development Vol 37(4) 2006, 165-166. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar *Flax, N. (2008). Darell Boyd Harmon: As I understand some of his work: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 19(2) 2008, 31-36. *Suchoff, I. B. (2003). About Dr. Glen Steele: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 14(3) Jun 2003, 58. *Williams, R. A. (2005). A tribute to Amiel Franke, O.D., on his retirement: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 16(2) Apr 2005, 45-47. External links Category:Optometry [[Category:Medical personnel